


Stolen Moments

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gay, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5eMl5FYtl1AR2VDem9ZVWIxemc/view#cutidl">RMR Anthology</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Stolen Moments  
Mikey/Raph  
2K3 Turtles, T-cest  
NC-17

 

He knew Raph was hiding something. The other day, when Raph returned from an outing, he had something tucked under his jacket and of course Mikey had to know what it was. So when Raph went out, Mikey took the chance to sneak into his room and have a look around. He found a brown bag tucked behind a pipe, near the wall. Opening it up, Mikey took a look at what was inside. It wasn’t what Michelangelo had expected to discover when he started snooping through Raphael’s room. 

Mikey sat on the floor, looking down at the magazine in his hands in disbelief. He found it oddly arousing as he flipped through the pages of the porno magazine filled with muscular men. It was the first time the fifteen year old had ever seen any kind of porn and he found himself liking it, a lot. His tail pulsated. He looked down to see that the base was bulging and that a thick liquid oozed from his cloaca.

Looking down at the small pile of magazines, Mikey wondered if Raph would miss this one. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room,” Raph yelled, causing Mikey to look up. They both stayed frozen for a moment and then something seemed to snap inside of Raph. Mikey had never seen him look so angry. “I’ll knock your teeth down your throat!”

Mikey knew that there was no way he was going to get past Raph but he still tried. Tossing the magazine aside, he scurried across the floor to get out of the room, his eyes locked on the door. With a thud Raph knocked Mikey back onto his carapace and got on top of him, landing a solid punch to his face. 

Mikey closed his eyes and brought his arms up to protect himself as Raph pulled his hand back for a second punch. Seconds ticked by but the hit never came. Maybe Raph was waiting for Mikey to drop his guard so that he could get a clear shot. 

Slowly Mikey opened his eyes and lowered his arms to look up at Raph. The larger turtle sat frozen, eyes wide, with his fist still in the air. Still straddling Mikey’s torso, Raph dropped his fist and sat up. Raph inhaled deeply and Mikey knew that his brother could smell his arousal.

Raph turned to look back at Mikey’s tail and then reached back to run his finger down the bulging base. Mikey trembled in response and he felt his tail pulsate once again as more liquid dripped from his cloaca. Taking a chance, Mikey placed his hands on Raph’s thighs and bucked his hips. 

Raph’s head snapped around to look down at Mikey and every muscle in Raph’s body seemed to tighten. Biting his bottom lip, Mikey bucked his hips again as he moved his hands along Raph’s thighs. Part of him feared that Raph was going to hit him again but there was a chance that he wouldn’t. 

Scooting down Mikey’s body, Raph straddled Mikey’s hips and placed his tail on top of Mikey’s. They twisted their tails together, pressing their cloacas against one another. Their natural lubricant making their tails slick as they moved together. 

Mikey was unsure if Raph was going to take it any further but then, Raph’s penis slipped out of his tail. Natural lubricant coated it, making it glisten in the dim light. As Mikey’s penis started to come out, Raph reached between them and guided it up into his tail. It wasn’t what Mikey had expected but he wasn’t about to protest. 

It was a tight fit and Mikey was sure he was going to lose it before they even got started. He was also certain that if he did lose it then this would be the first and last time this ever happened. Using every ounce of control that he had, Mikey kept himself from finishing as Raph worked his way down. 

The whole time, Raph kept his gaze anywhere but on Mikey. Once he was down as far as he was going to go, Raph paused for a moment. Mikey took the opportunity to start pumping Raph’s penis, causing Raph to look down at him. 

Their eyes finally locked and Mikey could see fear and confusion mixed with desire in Raph’s eyes. Gingerly, Mikey lifted his hips to encourage Raph to start moving. With a grunt, Raph started moving fast and hard. It was all Mikey could do to hold on. He tried to focus on getting Raph off but it felt so good. 

Mikey gasped, “Oh god.” He churred as his hand frantically pumped Raph’s cock. 

Raph churred in response but tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. Mikey liked the way it sounded. The deep tone suited Raph well. 

“Ah, fuck,” Raph grunted and staggered in his movements. 

Raph’s penis hardened and then started to throb as his milky seed seeped from his tip. Raph stopped moving so Mikey had to rock his hips in order to achieve his own orgasm. With a satisfied sigh, Mikey let his hands drop to the ground as his whole body relaxed. 

Once again Raph’s eyes were diverted as he processed what had just happened. “Wipe that fucking grin off your face.”

Mikey didn’t even know he was smiling. “I’m in such a good place right now. That was great.”

“If you ever tell anyone what just happened…,” Raph let the threat hang in the air. “Get out before someone comes looking for you.”

Raph moved off of Mikey and Mikey sat up. “I’ll go. And, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” He moved towards Raph with the intent to kiss him but Raph pulled away. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m trying to kiss you,” Mikey answered. “I thought that was obvious.”

“I said get out,” Raph growled, kicking Mikey back. “Just get the fuck out.”

“Okay,” Mikey stood. “I need to go take a shower anyway.”

“I don’t need a fucking explanation. Just go,” Raph’s voice was almost pleading. 

Without another word, Mikey left the room. As he shut the door, he swore he could hear Raph stifle a sob. 

..............

“Raph, you and Mikey head east,” Leo ordered, “Don and I will go west. We’ll meat back here in two hours. Call if you find anything.”

“You’re sticking me with Mikey,” Raph griped. 

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “You have your orders, Raph.”

“Fine,” Raph scoffed then signaled for Mikey to follow. “Let’s go.”

They headed east along the rooftops with Raph leading the way. It had been almost a week since their ‘encounter’ and things between them were a little tense. Mikey had managed to rile Raph up enough during practice that Raph nearly beat him with a lead pipe. It was a scary moment for Mikey that still haunted him, but not enough to make him afraid of Raph.

When they finally stopped, Mikey took the chance to break the silence. “Casey seems nice.”

“I guess so,” Raph replied. 

“He’s kinda cute,” Mikey added, causing Raph to turn around. 

“What do you mean, ‘kinda cute’?”

Mikey shrugged. “Thanks to my encounter with you I now know that I have a thing for dudes. I’m just saying that I think Casey is… hot.”

“I don’t think you’re his type,” Raph snapped, clearly upset by Mikey interest in their new human friend. “Don’t even try.”

“Why?” Mikey teased. “You couldn’t be jealous,” he stated off hand, turning around. “I mean, it’s not like what happened between us meant anything to you. That was obvious when you didn’t want to kiss and told me to get out.” Mikey sighed and looked up at the sky. “I bet Casey wouldn’t be afraid to kiss.” 

“I don’t want you making moves on him because I don’t want you scaring him off.” Raph grunted and turned away. “We don’t get the chance to make friends all that often. I don’t want you to fuck that up for me.”

“Oh,” Mikey said with a pout. “Sure. I understand. So much for wishful thinking.” Looking down, he ran his toes along the sediment on the roof. Mikey was so lost in his despair that he hadn’t realize that Raph had move behind him. 

“It meant something,” Raph mumbled. “I don’t really know what I want but I do know that I don’t want you looking at other guys while I figure it out.” 

Mikey turned to look up at him and as he did, Raph cupped his face with one hand and leaned in for a soft kiss. It was all too short for Mikey’s liking but when they parted he couldn’t help the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. 

“Wipe that fucking smile off your face,” Raph said as he turned. “We’ve got a patrol to run.”

..............

It had taken a lot of his acting skills to make everyone believe that staying in Raph’s room was something Mikey didn’t want to do. April didn’t have anywhere else to go and Mikey’s room had been offered up to her. The truth was that he was giddy with joy. He wanted to be able to spend more time with Raph so that they could explore Raph’s feelings. 

That one quick kiss on the roof was just the beginning. Whenever Raph felt that they were comfortably alone, they would share a few more. Each time they lasted a little longer, their tongues explored a little more. 

Mikey jumped up onto the hammock and crossed his arms behind his head. “This is gonna be fun.”

“We need to talk,” Raph said as he shut the door. 

Mikey’s good mood faded. Starting a conversation with, ‘We need to talk’ was never a good thing. It was usually a good indicator that something bad was about to happen. 

Sitting up in the hammock, Mikey looked up at Raph. “What’s wrong?”

“This morning at breakfast,” Raph stated. 

Shaking his head, Mikey shrugged. “Yeah. What about it?”

“You can’t do shit like that Mikey,” Raph answered with an exasperated sigh. “You can’t do little favors for me like making me breakfast. The others will start thinking that something is up. We need to act like we normally do around each other.”

“Oh,” Mikey felt himself deflate. “I… I’m sorry.” At least Raph didn’t want to break up. 

....................

With a wide grin on his face, Mikey snuck into Raph’s room, late at night. He climbed up into Raph’s hammock and looked down at his secret mate. When Raph opened his eyes, Mikey’s grin widened and he said, “Do you wanna have sex with the Nexus champion?”

“Fuck you,” Raph groaned and attempted to roll over but didn’t push Mikey away. 

“I would rather fuck you,” Mikey played, reaching down to tweak Raph’s tail, eliciting a moan from his lover. “I owned your ass in the ring like I do in bed.” Mikey was on the floor as soon as the words left his mouth and he immediately regretted them.

“I’m not your bitch!” Raph got out of the hammock. Mikey could tell that it was taking all of Raph’s control to keep from yelling. Raph pointed his finger at Mikey as he spoke through gritted teeth. “Just because I like what I like doesn’t mean that I’m your sub.” Raph pointed to himself. “I’m on top most of the time. I control what we do. Just because your dick’s in my ass doesn’t mean you’re the dominate one.”

“Winning gave me a big head.” Mikey cringed and rubbed the sour spot on his backside. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve said what I said. You’re right.” He lifted himself off the ground enough to sit on his feet. “Let me make it up to you.”

Raph backed against the wall and folded his arms over his plastron. “How?”

Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Mikey smiled as he crawled across the floor towards Raph. “I’m sure I can think of a few things.” When he reached Raph, Mikey kissed along the larger turtle’s thighs. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Raph parted his legs to give Mikey access to his tail and the sea green mutant went straight for it. A swift lick across his cloaca had Raph gasping. After all the months of being together, Mikey knew what to do to make Raph melt. 

Raph’s hand rested on the back of Mikey’s head, encouraging him to continue. Moisture dripped from Raph’s tail and Mikey lapped up the salty substance. As Raph’s penis emerged, Mikey licked along the length and inserted his finger into Raph’s tail. 

Rolling his head back, Raph dug his fingers into the wall. “Deeper,” he panted. 

Mikey licked the inside of Raph’s flowering tip. “You know I can’t go any deeper with my finer. I’m already knuckle deep.”

“Then fuck me,” Raph mewed. 

Mikey stood up and pressed against Raph. “If that’s what you want,” Mikey whispered and then attacked Raph’s neck. 

Raph brought a leg up and wrapped it around Mikey’s hip as Mikey found purchase in Raph’s tail. With a few quick thrusts, Mikey penetrated deep. Raph’s arms wrapped around Mikey and the two moved together against the wall. 

The soft inner walls of Raph’s ass felt amazing against Mikey’s cock. “Raph,” Mikey gasped as he trembled. He couldn’t figure out why Raph preferred to be on the receiving end. They had tried it the other way once. Neither of them really liked it. It felt okay to Mikey but not as good as this. If it was what Raph wanted, then Mikey wasn’t about to argue. 

With a deep churr, that he tried to suppress, Raph finished. His orgasms were strong, causing his muscles to clamp down on Mikey. The rhythmic beat usually finished Mikey off without the smaller turtle needing to move. He simply placed his beak in the nape of Raph’s neck and let Raph’s natural responses do all of the work. 

“I love you,” Mikey mumbled and Raph tensed. 

“You should get back to your room.”

Mikey pulled away from Raph and looked up at him. “See you later,” he said, kissing Raph’s cheek. He made his way over to the door and stopped. Turning around, Mikey smiled. “It wasn’t sex induced, Raph. I do love you. You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay. I know you love me too.”

“Fuck off,” Raph grunted, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

.................

The crutches dug into Mikey’s armpits as he made his way through the orchard. He had seen Raph hobble out this way earlier and he wanted to make sure that Raph was okay. Mikey could hear the sound of the river long before it came into view. He looked down at his bound legs and longed for the day that they would be healed enough to go for a swim. 

Raph was sitting by the river, skipping pebbles along the slow moving water. “You threw me in a closet,” Raph grumbled as Mikey approached.

“I figured you’d feel at home in there,” Mikey quipped back. Raph scoffed in response without saying anything else. Mikey sat down next to Raph. “I said that because you hide the fact that you’re gay.”

“I got it,” Raph cut him off. “It’s not like you’ve come out.”

“I’ve told them all in private,” Mikey corrected and then added with a shrug. “Everyone took it well and didn’t really seem to care one way or another.” Glancing over at Raph, Mikey saw that he was glaring at him. Mikey waved him off, “I didn’t tell them about us, just that I was into dudes.”

“Yeah well,” Raph argued. “They probably wouldn’t handle the news of us being together all that well.”

“You never know.” Mikey leaned back and looked up at the stars. He found it to be mind boggling how many tiny dots filled the sky at night and how few of them he could see in the city. It was truly a beautiful sight and there are some who go their whole lives and never see it. “We almost died. And in our last moments, I couldn’t hold you or tell you how much I love you.”

“We’re brothers,” Raph said. “Being gay is one thing. Incest is something completely different.”

“It’s not like we can have kids.” Mikey looked over at Raph. Their eyes locked. Even in the darkness, Raph’s eyes seemed to glow. “That’s the main reason incest is so taboo.”

“They won’t accept it,” Raph insisted. 

They sat in silence for a while. Mikey looked up at the stars while Raph continued to skip stones. “You can at least tell them you are gay,” Mikey said. 

“It’s none of their fucking business,” Raph replied and threw another stone. “I’m not like you. It’s not that easy for me.”

“You think it was easy for me?” A silence fell over them after that. Mikey’s eyes stayed locked on the stars. Raph stopped throwing stones and sat looking down at the water.

.......................

They were celebrating their victory over the demon Shredder. Loud music played in the great hall of the Justice Force headquarters. The Turtles mingled with friends new and old. They had won and they deserved the chance to enjoy themselves. 

Mikey kept his eyes on Raph the whole night and when he got his chance he pulled Raph aside. “What are you doing?” Mikey had to talk loud enough for Raph to hear but quiet enough to keep their conversation private. 

“What?” Raph shrugged, taking a drink of his beer. “I’m having a good time.”

“You’re flirting with Joi,” Mikey said, slapping Raph’s shoulder. 

Raph laughed and waved it off. “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like she’s ever going to willing to go out with a mutant.”

“You never know,” Mikey huffed. “And it means something to me. I don’t like it.”

“Don’t get your panties in a wad,” Raph scoffed. 

Mikey fought to keep his emotions in check, he didn’t want to make a scene but it was painful. “I’m done,” he choked out.

“Good,” Raph sighed, relieved that Mikey was letting it go. “I’ll come to your room tonight so try to stay awake.”

“Don’t.” The word caught in his throat but Mikey managed to force it out. 

Raph’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Raph,” Mikey explained. “I can’t be one way with you when we’re alone and another way when we are around others. I want… I want to be able to do things for you, like make you breakfast. I want to be able to be frantically worried about you when you are hurt. I want to snuggle with you on the sofa when we watch a movie and feed you popcorn. I don’t want to have to sneak around anymore.” Mikey’s breath hitched and he had to pause to take a few steading breaths. “I don’t want to be your fuck buddy any more. I deserve better.”

“Why do you have to be such a bitch about it?” Raph turned his head to the side and huffed before looking back at Mikey. “You are more than that to me.”

Mikey’s lip trembled as he shook his head. “No, I’m not.” Taking a deep breath, Mikey did his best to settle his emotions. “We’re done.”

“Fine,” Raph growled. “Go. See if I care. Just fucking leave.”

Blinking away the tears, Mikey nodded his head and turned away from Raph. He did his best to keep it together, making his way out of the room, hoping no one noticed that he was about to cry. 

He had almost made it to the door when Donny stopped him. “Mikey what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Mikey lied. “Raph was just being a jerk. It’s stupid really. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Leave me alone,” Raph yelled, causing Mikey to turn in time to see Raph push Leo away. 

One last lie, Mikey thought to himself, to explain their behavior and then it would be all over. Donny placed his hand on Mikey shoulder and was about to say something when Raph flipped a table, sending its contents to the ground.

Everyone watched in silence as Raph made his way over to the stereo and turned the music off. He kept his back to the crowd for a moment while he steadied himself. When Raph did turn around, Mikey could see that he looked terrified. 

After a few tries Raph blurted out, “I’m gay.”

Mikey’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Raph wait for some kind of fall out. When nothing happened Raph added. “And I love Mikey.” He took a few more staggering breaths before he could continue. “I know you guys probably think it’s sick.” His eyes were pleading as he looked at Mikey. Though he tried to fight it, tears fell to soak his mask. “I would rather lose all of them than lose you. Please don’t leave me.”

Mikey couldn’t stop the sob that broke from him. Covering his mouth he tried to control his crying but the tears wouldn’t stop. “That was the first time you said you loved me,” Mikey forced out before his throat closed up on him. 

Mikey rushed back over to Raph and fell into his arms. Holding Mikey tight, Raph leaned in close and whispered to him, “No matter what. We’ll stay together.”

Casey walked up and held a beer out for Raph. “You look like you could use this.”

With a shaking hand, Raph reached up to grab the beer. “You got it?” Casey asked, waiting for Raph to nod before letting go. 

Raph considered his friend for a moment before asking, “Are we… good?”

Casey snorted, “Yeah. I already knew.”

Raph’s mouth dropped open and it took him a moment before he found his voice. “You did?”

“You told me, like, a year ago,” Casey said before taking a swig of beer. “We were hanging out drinking some beers and you got really drunk….” Casey clicked his tongue, “You probably don’t remember it.”

Raph shook his head. “I don’t. You never said anything.”

Casey shrugged, “It didn’t matter.” Casey patted Raph on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Raph. No one’s gonna give you any shit over this.”

“Does anyone mind if I turn the music back on?” Leo asked as he walked over to the stereo. Without waiting for an answer he pressed a button and the music blared over the speakers. 

“Did you have to flip the table?” Donny asked walking up to Raph and Mikey. “Was that really necessary? It had the cheese and crackers on it.”

Raph looked over at the mess on the floor. “Sorry.” Now that things were calming down Raph was in a mild state of shock. He passed the beer to Donny and pulled away from Mikey. “I’ll clean it up.”

As soon as Raph was out of ear shot Donny smiled at Mikey. “So, you gave him an ultimatum. That’s what all of that was about.”

Mikey nodded as he watched Joi join Raph in cleaning. “More or less.” Joi placed her hand on Raph’s shoulder and she said something to Raph. 

“Are you going to move into Raph’s room now?” Donny asked, following Mikey’s line of site. 

Shaking his head, Mikey snorted. “No. Raph snores.”

“You know,” Donny sighed, placing his hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Most of us already knew that you two were together.”

Mikey’s head snapped up to look at Don. “Did Casey tell you?”

Donny laughed. “No. We could hear you. You tried to be quiet but the walls are far from sound proof. Leo and I tried to demonstrate this fact to you a few times by sitting in his room and talking, but I guess you didn’t get the hint.”

Mikey joined in the laughter, relieved that he didn’t have to hide anymore.


End file.
